


Relaxation

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: After working on a supernatural case, Castiel and Dean Winchester have themselves some downtime at the local motel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).



> This is the 2016 Dean/Castiel Secret Santa Christmas exchange for A_Diamond.
> 
> Went with their first prompt: 1 - Any season, a case somehow results in Dean and Cas getting together (romantically, sexually, both—your call). This image can be imagined from any case episode from any season where Dean and Castiel are working together. I did not get specific for this image. Hope you enjoy!

  


Merry Christmas! 


End file.
